Demon Headmaster Part 2
Part 2 refers to the second episode of the first series which was first broadcast on January 4, 1996. Synopsis Harvey and Lloyd are ignoring Dinah - she is one of 'them'. Sensing the tension in the air, Dinah tries to find out what exactly is going on at the school... Full recap The episode start with Harvey waking up in the morning and seeing that it snowed during the night, Fantastic!, he says, and then the shot cuts to the Hunter children leaving for school. Dinah tries to get Lloyd in the mood for a snowball fight, but he quickly reminds her that she doesn't have a mind to call her own. At school, all the children are acting as if the snow isn't there, Dinah offers a snowball fight with Lucy, who declines the offer, reminding her that its not allowed. As Dinah puts down her snowball, Jeff and Rose come out to call everyone inside. In a brief interlude, the headmaster unveils phase 2 of his "Masterplan" to the prefects, then the scene cuts to the classroom, where Mr Venables asks the class to write about the solar system. Eventually, all six prefects reappear to inspect the piles of snowballs, Rose decides that it is not a very tidy heap, and makes Lloyd, Harvey and Dinah repeat back to her that making a mess of the school is forbidden! Jeff asks rhetorically if the Hunter trio like playing with snow, then asks Rose if she thinks they have had enough of the snow. Rose thinks they still need more snow as they love it so much. She signals to the other five prefects who push them face down into the snow. Dinah gets really annoyed by this, and threatens to tell the Headmaster, but Rose simply points at his window, indicating that the Headmaster saw the whole thing happen. Dinah insists that she is not afraid of the Headmaster, and that Harvey could die, Rose still has a smirk on her face, implying that she found the whole thing funny. As Lloyd tries to comfort poor Harvey, Dinah storms towards the Headmaster's office, knocking on the door but finding it locked, however she knows the Headmaster is in there, and tells him he won't get away with it. Unbeknown to Dinah, the Headmaster opens the door to the office, and he notices Dinah has a soft spot for Harvey, and he tries to think of a plan to get around it after the assembly. Later that day, the three of them arrive at home, Lloyd tells Mrs Hunter that school was terrible, Harvey backing him up, but Mrs Hunter says its funny how what the other children say is completely different to what Lloyd or Harvey say. Lloyd says Dinah was there and she can back them up as well. However, unfortunatly for Lloyd and Harvey, Dinah talks in a lifeless voice saying that at school they had a snowball fight which was excellent, even saying the Headmaster made sure they dressed up warmly. Mrs Hunter says it sounds lovely, Lloyd suddenly bursts out shouting that it isn't true, the other children must be brainwashed, and he even goes about calling Dinah a filthy traitor! Lloyd decides that Dinah has been sent to Coventry, but if he ever catches Harvey talking to her, he will send him to Coventry as well. The following day, as Jeff tells the school to line up and then lead in, the eyes of all the prefects are fixed firmly on Harvey. Harvey asks Lloyd to stick with him, while Jeff tells him that he is to appear before the prefects council. As Lloyd tries to defend him, Rose and Jeff tell him he is in the wrong line, and will go to his class, and when Lloyd refused, all 6 prefects chanted "The prefects are the voice..." etc. In Mr Venables's class, Dinah tries to ask Lloyd what the matter was with Harvey, to which Lloyd just blanks her, then asks for permission to leave the class. Mr Venables is unsure about whether Lloyd was actually allowed to leave the class, as he was not informed "This is most disorderly.", but Lloyd leaves anyway, before Mr Venables could do anything to stop him. Harvey is quite relieved when Lloyd comes to the prefects meeting with him, while he appears to be quite nervous, Lloyd points out that the snow has gone so the prefects can't make him sweep it up again. As they enter the office, Jeff says to Lloyd that he does not need to be there, however to his surprise, Rose lets Lloyd stay, on the grounds that it won't make any difference. Jeff begins by going through the three charges that the Headmaster has against Harvey. 1. On Monday, Harvey walked inside the school before anyone was called in. Harvey answered that he was doing the register duty, but Jeff proves him wrong by saying that Sharon Paige was doing the register duty. Lloyd adds that it is a mistake, and that the Headmaster must of changed his mind, but Rose points out the Headmaster NEVER changes his mind, and indescision is disorder. 2. On the same day, Harvey left the classroom, telling Rose that he needed the toilet. Instead, he went to the hall to spy on assembley, which he (and the rest of SPLAT) is banned from attending. Harvey seems stunned that they even know about what happened, but is unable to answer. 3. The day before, Harvey threw snowballs at Dinah and Lloyd, even though playing is forbidden in the school. Lloyd quickly bursts out that isn't fair, because he, Harvey and Dinah were already punished for it. Rose explains that was the actions of the prefects, but the Headmaster still hadn't dealt with it himself, but the prefects are acting under the Headmaster's instructions. Lloyd asks why the Headmaster wasn't there to deal with it himself, but the prefects give their usual chant. At this point Harvey wonders whats the use, then the prefects tell Harvey that the Headmaster has decided to be merciful. The Headmaster has assigned a page of sums for Harvey to do, if he gets the sums right, the offences will be forgotten, but should he get any of them wrong, the Headmaster would deal with Harvey most severely. Jeff hands Harvey his sums, informing him that the work is for Harvey ONLY, that he cannot have any help from anybody. Just before Harvey and Lloyd leave, Rose makes a joke that if Harvey gets them all right, he might end up appearing on the "Eddy Hair Show". As they walk down the corridor, Harvey is confused by how the prefects know that he spied on the assembley, but Lloyd reckons he might have the answer, because he told Dinah about it! The Headmaster walks past, thrusting his cane out to Lloyd, telling him to pick up some litter off the floor. Later that day, Lloyd, Harvey and the rest of SPLAT, investigate the page of sums that Harvey was assigned. Even Mandy, the cleverest member of SPLAT, agrees that the sums look impossible. Ingrid suggests Dinah could have a go at them, but Lloyd disagrees immediatly, because she is still in "Coventry". Even when they get home, Mrs Hunter doesn't understand the sums either, claiming she doesn't understand any of this "New Maths", but maybe Mr Hunter might know. Harvey tells Mrs Hunter how the Headmaster is a mainiac, but Mrs Hunter asks Dinah, who responds with "I think the Headmaster is a marvellous man, this is the best school I've ever been to." in her usual monotone voice. Immediatly, Harvey bursts into tears, faced at the prospect of the Headmaster having to deal with him! As he and Lloyd go upstairs, Mrs Hunter apologises to Dinah on the boys behalf, who asks if she can have a look at the sums. In the next scene, the Headmaster is seen walking through the school, with a group of people in white coats. This is the first appearance of the Headmaster's staff. Dinah is sitting in the play room, Lloyd and Harvey enter, but Dinah tells them that she's done Harvey's sums! Even Dinah realises the sums would be impossible for Harvey, as she points out various types of sums or equations required. She also admits that she is clever, but not a SWOT, plus that she felt sorry for Harvey. Lloyd doesn't understand, because he said he'd been nasty to Dinah. Dinah, however says that Harvey had been quite nice to her, but Lloyd still reckons she grassed Harvey up when he spied on assembley. Harvey asks Dinah what happened in assembley, she begins by saying in the monotone voice, that they saw a film about coalmines, but stops herself in mid-sentance, realising what she's saying. Lloyd and Harvey both tell her to try and remember what happened, until it finally comes out of Dinah's mouth! "HYPNOTISM!! THATS IT, HYPNOTISM!" Dinah reveals how she tried to resist being hypnotised in her first assembley, but the Headmaster caught her out, and hypnotised her. Lloyd realises that it all makes sense, that he has the whole school under his control, but Harvey adds "Except us!". The scene changes again, to the Headmaster taking off his glasses to hypnotise his staff in his office! The following day, Lloyd, Harvey and Dinah are walking down the street, discussing SPLAT (Society for the protection of our lives against them), and the experiences Lloyd and Harvey had when the Headmaster tried to hypnotise them! Meanwhile, the Headmaster is going over Harvey's sums, wondering if Harvey is really a mathematical genius! Back in the SPLAT HQ (really just a garden shed in somebody's allotment), Dinah repeats the pass-phrase back to Ian, who declares Dinah to be a member of SPLAT. He then asks how they can stop the Headmaster doing it, also asking if Dinah can try to remain awake during assembley, but she reveals that she tried, and got caught. Dinah asks them to think of a way to "bug" the assembley. The next day, in the school canteen, Lloyd crosses his fingers to Dinah, in a "Good luck" gesture, just before Rose tells the school to get ready. However, tells Dinah that her cup is not on the tray, then tells the school to rise. As Dinah does so, she clutches her right pocket, before Rose tells everyone to head off to assembley. Dinah finds herself next to Lucy, who says she thinks the school is alright, but isn't quite sure about it, while Dinah says she feels that "Big Brother" is watching. Lucy has never heard of Big Brother before, Dinah says he spied on everyone in the book "Nineteen Eighty Four". Just then, Jeff enters, telling everyone to clear the way for the Headmaster, while Dinah takes a small tape-recorder out of her pocket, and switches it on. The Headmaster begins hypnotising everyone, but suddenly the tone of his voice changes, as he tells everyone to split-off into their groups, to await further instructions. Everyone begins walking around like robots, before the Headmaster tells Dinah to stop, and remove her hands from her pockets, revealing the tape recorder! The Headmaster takes the tape recorder, and says "So thats the way the wind blows! I shall have to deal with you. Once, and for all." The end of the storyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 Category:Episodes